<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How come you've never mentioned by Tonyswar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496912">How come you've never mentioned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyswar/pseuds/Tonyswar'>Tonyswar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), The Avengers (2012) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyswar/pseuds/Tonyswar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally comes clear about his life, to his friends.<br/>That's pretty much it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How come you've never mentioned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.<br/>English isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes in spelling or grammar. If you find any feel fre to point them out in the comments. </p><p>I hope some people like this and I can make someone happy with this.</p><p>Kisses Becky :) &lt;3</p><p>Ps. Any fanfic requests send to @starkshopes on instagram (fandoms: Marvel, Good Omens, Tvd universe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sometimes really hated going to school.
Not because he didn't like learning new stuff or because he had better things to do like going out with friend or his family- well a bit like that.

Peter hated sitting at school knowing his boyfriend was out there doing the job they usually did- together. He was out there fighting bad guys. And it wasn't that Peter didn't trust Wade to do this job correctly nor did he worry about his boyfriend killing anybody- they went through that and Wade hadn't killed unnecessarily since they had a really bad fight about it almost 6 months ago.

The real reason Peter hated school for was that he was scared. He knew it was stupid, him being worried about Wade getting hurt or killed even, because he knew he couldn't die. But still, Peter hated these days when he had to stay at school long to do a project or take an extra class. 
He hated the thought of anyone hurting his boyfriend.<br/>

Today was one of these days. Peter had to stay at school after class because he had to finish a science project with Ned and MJ.<br/>

So he counted every seccond of this awfully long school day. It was all he could think of while Ned tried to calculate how much liquid iron could fit in an average water bottle.<br/>

"Stop it!" Peter jerked at the sudden sound of Mj's voice cutting through the silence.<br/>
"What?" Ned called out  startled.<br/>
"Not you Ned. Peter!" MJ replied. "He's doing that thing where he thinks too hard again. I mean, have you seen his head? It looks fit to burst."<br/>
Ned let out a little chuckle "Yeah, dude you're  always is like this when we stay at school longer that usual. What's that about?."<br/>
"I'm sorry, I just got a bit distracted, that's it. I'm totally fine" Peter mumbled not sounding convincing enought to MJ.<br/>
"Really you don't seem fine" even Ned sounded worried as he glanced back at him.<br/>
"Okay maybe I'm not completely fine, it's nothing you guys need to worry about."<br/>
"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" MJ asked looking at Peter as if she expects him to  start crying any moment.<br/>
"Actually I do. I got a hell of a lot to talk about" Peter was scared to tell his friends about him, about his family and most of all about his boyfriend. "I wanted to tell you guys this for some time now... Ugh I don't know how to put it." Peter let out a little groan as starred at the sheets of paper that were lying on top of a lab table next to MJ.<br/>

"First of all my name isn't Peter Parker- at least not anymore. It's Peter... Stark-Rogers." He watched his friends' jaws drop.<br/>
"Stark-rogers like Iron Man and Captain America?" Ned managed to spit out looking at Peter as if he had three heads.<br/>
"Yeah exactly. Tony... well he adopted me like when I was four and... well I lived with him as my dad and when he started dating Steve I wanted him to adopt me too so- two dads. Also the Avengers are my family. And let me tell you it's not all sunshine and rainbows to have Black Widow as an aunt and Thor, Hawkeye, the Winter soldier and the Hulk as uncles. I'm not even gonna start about Loki." Peter ended his sentence with a dry chuckle.<br/>
"Why... How... What? Next you tell us you know Spiderman in person. I mean he's technically an Avenger." Ned asked his eyes full of curiosity.<br/>
"A-about that... I may or may not also be a super who goes by Spiderman..." Just as Peter thought they couldn't look more shoked he noticed that indeed they could and they did.<br/>

"And you never told us ?"  How did MJ manage to look so devestated and betrayed?<br/>
"I... I couldn't. I promised my dads and ... I was afraid people would only like me for who my family was and who I ... Never mind. I know better now and I trust you. Both of you" Peter said smiling softly waiting for a reaction.<br/>
"It's okay" "Yeah, I understand why you didn't tell us" Peter knew he was really lucky to have such good friends.<br/>
After talking about Peter's life for a bit, they got back to work on their project. But Peter was still hella nervous and his friends did notice.<br/>

"Peter! Can you please stop being all weird and nervous." MJ sounded really annoyed... and worried?<br/>
"Yeah dude, what's wrong?" Ned added<br/>
"It's... There's one more thing I didn't tell you about." Peter squirmed.<br/>
"And what's that?" MJ asked curious of what else her friend had been hiding from them.<br/>
"I'm... I've got ... I'm dating someone... Another super" Peter finally spit out wanting to tell his friends about his boyfriend, who he really loved, for months.<br/>
"Oh we know" MJ said, as if it was the most normal thing in the universe "Not about the super part though... Or who the lucky girl is." The last part of that sounded pretty much like a question to Peter.<br/>
"Well... The lucky girl isn't actually a... girl "Peter said wanting just one thing: hide somewhere far away from all the others. He only came out to his dads and the rest of the Avengers and truth be told he was hella scared of laying himself open like that.<br/>

"Wait- what?" Ned looked so confused right now Peter had a hard time holding back the laugh that got stuck somewhere  in his lungs as he almost chocked on it.<br/>
"I've got a boyfriend and you might even know him... He isn't exactly a superhero but he's quite popular around here."<br/>
"I hope you don't mean Deadpool" MJ joked but then she saw 'that look' on Peter's face and let out a groan "Peter that dude's kinda dangerous. He kills for a living" MJ looked far too worried to just be joking around and Peter automatically went to stand up for his boyfriend<br/>
"Wade's not like that anymore. The killing and murder is in the past. And... I really love him." Peter admitted, hoping his friends could accept it.<br/>
MJ just rolled her eyes on him.<br/>
"Okay. But... I wanna meet him... Someday. So I can make sure he's the right guy for you''<br/>
"Yes, yes, yes, whatever you want... So you're not mad at me for keeping so many secrets?" Peter questioned, hoping his friends could at least unterstand why he'd been keeping this part of his life secret from them.<br/>
"Of course not." Ned just said as if he didn't just learn that pretty much all he knew about his best friend's life was a lie.<br/>
"Nope. All good" MJ also seemed little to calm to Peter but maybe it was better this way.<br/>
All three of them jumped at the sound of the school bell, ending their project time for the day.

"Uhhhh, I gotta go. " Peter mubled under his breath sounding nervous yet again .<br/>
"It's alright, go play superhero with your awesome family and just leave us here." Ned even managed to sound offended even though he was only joking around.<br/>
"Will you at least take the bus or are you going all 'Mister Billionaire' on us? " MJ sounded even more sarcastic.<br/>

"I'mma -" "Sir I believe you've received an important message from your Pops." Peter got cut off by a polite british voice.<br/>
"Who's that?" "Where did that come from?" Ned and MJ both asked, startled by the strange voice interrupting their conversation.<br/>
"May I introduce myself to Sir's dearest friends?" J asked not even waiting for Peter's answer to continue. "I'm J.A.R.V.I.S. I am Sir's AI and help all people roaming the Stark tower and other Stark properties." 

He went back to adressing Peter, "Sir, I believe your Pop's rather insistent about that message he sent. Will you allow me to open said message"<br/>
"Yeah, sure " Peter said worrying what was important enought for his old man to contact him via a 'cellular phone' how his Pops still calls it.<br/>

"Hey Peter, it's your old Pops again. I just wanted to check up on you and tell you some stuff. Me, your dad and Nat  went on a mission for Fury- no biggie just some weird space weapon industry kinda thing we just found in some warehouse in italy. We'll be staying at the mansion in Rome- just that you know."
"Also", he cut in, "Wade called your dad like four hours ago, saying he might pick you up at the tower later today- he said he couldn't reach you so he told us. 
Uhhhm thats pretty much it ... Wait! I almost forgot- if you stay at Wade's tonight, tell him I said hi and bring all your clothes back on Monday because somehow you only have a closet full of Wade's clothes. Bye Pete we love you!" Steve's voice came from the huge Stark phone which lied next to peter.<br/>

"OMG! Your dad is so funny" Ned spit out between laughing.<br/>
"Yeah my dads are really different- I mean one of them is an engineer, genius and former Playboy and the other one is ' Mr. man out of time ' who barely manages to use a phone and couldn't work a Computer if his life depended on it. He still blushes when kissing his husband in public after 10 years of dating, 6 of them married." Peter laughed at the irony of it all.<br/>

"Wait I'mma answer my pops real quick and then we can go grab some ice cream or something before going home." He turns and takes the stark phone back in hand pressing the sing to record a message for his pops<br/>

"Hey pops. First of all I'm fine. I finally told MJ and Ned about everything and we're gonna head home now. Maybe we take the bus or I'll call Happy to pick us up. 
Anyways tell Dad and auntie Nat I said hi and about that clothes: I'mma buy some new ones on Monday and leave the old ones at Wade's. Have fun in Italy... and... uhm bring me some of those awesome bruschetta thingies. Okay bye!" Peter rushed his response and turned back around looking at his friends.<br/>

"Okay first ice cream then video games in the oh-so-famous Stark tower ?" He asked knowing exactly that his friends would never say no to something like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.<br/>English isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes in spelling or grammar. If you find any feel fre to point them out in the comments. </p><p>I hope some people like this and I can make someone happy with this.</p><p>Kisses Becky :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>